Feathertop
by Oozaru
Summary: Sakura Haruno was banned from her village by doing what she believed was right. Now, moved on, she lives with her new team. She tells stories of her past and makes plans for future break-ins. Yes, Sakura lives a life of a thief, but what if a twist of fate leads her to a forgotten legend that will manipulate and play with her life until it breaks?
1. The Once Upon A Time

_Dried, raw, and hoarse screams rattled eardrums. Selfish, unforgiving, and vengeful tears shattered a state of inner peace. And the blood of your enemies were painted on different spots on your uniform._

_These are the burdens that you will bare in war. _

* * *

The thought of becoming mentally unstable comes to my mind when I think of the gruesome and merciless killings I've witnessed. If I survive and eventually make it to the top of the hill, will I still be the same person who first started climbing it? It makes me uncomfortable that maybe someday, I'll be a crazy and psycho lady in the hospital gown. There are always a few of them who accessional bump into me when I used to run shifts at the hospital, they scream at the nurses, telling them that there's someone out to get them or they think that someone's planning an attack. I avoided them however I could.

Green leaves and thick, long branches create a barrier as well as a camouflage as I crouch in hiding from the scene in front of me. Grime and dirt wiggle their way under my fingernails and toes, sweat slides down my cheek and my hair clings to the side of my face like a it's stuck together by glue. The loud thumping of my heart drums against my chest, causing my breath to quicken and my fingers to shake. My feet itched to jump and pounce to help, but in the back of my head the voice of Tsunade reminds me that Medical Ninjas stay in waiting and out of the fight.

Light spills over the war zone, casting long shadows of exhausted and fatigued Shinobi. I risk peeking from behind a few leaves and catch the sun finally pushing its way over the mountains. The sunlight feels warm and refreshing as it tingles on my pale skin. As I slowly inch back into the dark, my gaze drifts to the action ahead of me and my eyes catch a figure's stare who stands in the middle of battlefield with a unreadable expression. I barely had time to react before a kunai whistled past my face and hit the bark of the tree beside me. Not a moment later I felt my body hammer into the ground, knocking the wind out of me. The explosions made my ears to ring a noiseless sound and black dots obstructed my vision, threatening for my body to blackout. Trying to ignore the possibility that my hearing could be damaged permanently, I take a deep breath and heave myself up from the dirt. With chakra enhanced legs, I clumsily run in the opposite direction.

Before I could get very far, the same Sound Shinobi materialized in front of me. He had a poker face, but the shadows underneath his eyes gave away what was behind his emotionless disguise.

"...war...end..today," the man's voice was barely audible through the ringing in my head.

I inwardly cursed and mentally filled in the blanks in the man's sentence. My legs shook and my heart beat faster with fright, but at the same time I was ready to quench my thirst for some action. "You won't live to find out," my own voice sounded as if it was being muffled by a pillow.

The man's lips moved, but the noiseless sound from the earlier explosion succeeded in blocking all of his words. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at me expectantly.

I frowned and my eyes narrowed as I held my fists up.

As if a bell rang off, my muscles tightened and I sprang at the Sound Shinobi. But he didn't charge at me, instead he spread his arms open and a string of lined up paper bombs shielded and barricaded his torso. The man didn't seem fazed. I dug my heels into the earth and managed to pivot my feet and bounce into the sky. I watched with wide eyes as the man beneath me was enshrouded in grey smoke. The massive explosion caused a powerful wind to skyrocket me through the air. The black spots resurfaced and began dotting my vision, but I managed to crash - with as much grace as gravity would allow me - into some bushes.

For a few minutes, I lay there, thinking of the kamikaze that the man was desperate enough to do. My eyelids droop and feel as if they weighed a hundred pounds. I open my mouth and try to make a sound, but the ringing in my head continues to prevent from any other noises entering my eardrum. The bush was itchy and I tried to shift my position, but I stopped when I eyed the dark red liquid that dotted my uniform. I gently raised a hand to my face and wiped away blood from my mouth and from my ear. My palm flew to my stomach and I felt for my organs.

Well, shit. If it wasn't for the adrenaline, I would probably be screaming at the top of my lungs.

Not taking the adrenaline high for granted, I got to my feet and healed my wounds as I walked. Tsunade would not be happy if she found out her apprentice was seriously injured. Medical Ninja were not supposed to be the ones that needed medical attention. Instead of beating myself over it, I settle on blaming it all on the sleepless nights.

Searching for familiar chakra signatures, I find one a mile or so away from the bush I landed in. Carefully scanning the area for any sign of danger, I managed to avoid any confrontations of any Sound Ninjas. The chakra was very low, but at the same time strong and vibrant. When I saw the Ninja in my line of vision, I scampered over to him while glancing anxiously from left to right. He immediately caught sight of me, but when he recognized who I was, he stopped short and almost relaxed. One of the man's eyelids was closed and just by looking at it, I could tell there was no eyeball behind it. I felt the bile rising in my throat, but managed to swallow it down and approach him.

I could barely notice the two triangles tattoo marks on his cheeks, "Kiba?" I tried to sound angry, but my voice sounded like a strangled mouse.

He swayed on his feet, his knees ready to give out and buckle. Kiba didn't say anything to me, but instead motioned with his head.

I followed his gaze and my eyes fixed on a white lump of fur a little ways behind him. Silently getting the idea, I shifted Kiba so he was supported and leaning on my shoulder. As we limped over to the white mass, I was able to make out Akamaru's facial features as well as the wounds that decorated him.

In exhaustion, I crumpled to the ground and brought the Canine Ninja along with me. Despite almost being blown up and using some of my chakra, my strength did not fail me as I held Kiba down.

"Heal Akamaru first," Kiba said. Again, the words were muffled, but because he was so close I was able to make them out.

I sighed in relief, thankful that my hearing has not been completely lost. I took another glance at Akamaru before turning back to Kiba. "You're worse, don't move and this will be done quickly."

His bandaging was delicate and precise and I couldn't help but feel proud. Almost soothingly, I wiped away the last of the dried blood from the his face. When I glanced up to meet his eyes, I could tell that the Canine Ninja's attention was solely focused on surveillance. After coming to the conclusion that Kiba was ready to enter back into the battle, I wanted to focus on Akamaru. "Are you okay to keep going?"

Kiba nodded and stood up. "Don't let him die." Was all I heard before the Canine Ninja disappeared into the trees.

I sighed annoyance. Is it to selfish of me to ask for a thank you?

My attention reverts back to mass of white fur. Large, deep cuts where found around the side of his body and one of his ear was ripped out. Like Kiba, an eye had been torn out and missing. My palm rested lightly on his rib cage; his heart beat was slowing down. Well, it's a miracle he's still breathing anyway.

After applying ointment, sowing the wounds, and bandaging up Akamaru like a mummy, I took the chance to sense for any danger. Scanning for any familiar chakra, I sensed the one eye-ninja around 30 feet away.

I decided to leave Akamaru alone for a moment, but as I move farther and farther away I can't help but want to backtrack and stay beside him. I shake the thought away as I see the Canine Ninja's face. He was fighting a Sound Ninja in hand-to-hand combat, they hadn't noticed me yet.

I scowled as I identified fresh blood seeping out of his bandage. "Look out!" I yelled to get his attention.

The enemy Sound Ninja was caught by surprise and in that moment he let his guard down. Kiba swiftly plunged the kunai into the enemy's heart.

Before Kiba had a chance to open his mouth, I spoke up.

"Your wound is reopened," I said quickly. "And Akamaru should pull through, but you need to take him and head to the infirmary tent." I wish I could mention how Kiba should stay in the infirmary, too, but I keep my mouth shut when I see his grateful expression. Kiba and I had never been close friends, but some do say that catastrophes bring people together.

Kiba gave me a grin so wide that the bandages on the side of his face scrunched up. I was about to comment again on his reopened wound, but surprisingly he put his hands on my shoulders and embraced me, "Thank you so much, Sakura".

* * *

I should probably mention I DON'T own Naruto.


	2. The Sentence

Pain blossomed in my side and I had to bite my tongue to prevent from screaming out. My voice muffled into his shoulder, "I was waiting for you to say that."

He pulled away, "I'll see you at the tent." With that, he fled in the direction of Akamaru and disappeared.

Ready to help more Konoha Ninja, I eyed a tree that was tall enough to act as a look out. It towered above me, looking aged but healthy and sturdy. Focusing on the chakra in my feet, I ran up the trunk until the thick, long branches were slender and short. My hands gripped the twig above me and I steadied on the thin branch that was holding my weight. I saw a grass field that was littered with bodies and weapons. Then my eyes landed on the group of Sound Shinobi being forced back by Konoha Shinobi.

I watched in silence as the Sound Ninja retreated, their mouths moving and their arms waving in attempt to signal something. The ringing in my head went silent, but then a loud roar of shouts filled in my eardrums.

"Fire has won! The war is over!"

I felt myself go stiff. I gripped the twig above me until it snapped it two.

* * *

Medical Ninjas took the floor. All the Shinobi that weren't miraculously injured were sent back to Konoha, while the ones that needed treatment were carried to the Konoha Infirmary tent.

Shizune filled me in on the details of our victory. She told me that Konoha had lost quite the number of Ninjas, but somehow we had pulled through and won by sheer power. "Quality over quantity," she said.

The infirmary was a giant white tent in the middle of the forest, shrouded in trees and bushes with glossy green grass that went up to your ankle. I could only stare at the giant, bright red cross while stray screams and painful moans escaped the haven.

"Forehead, are you alright?" Ino shook my shoulder.

I blinked a couple of times and looked over at my friend. I pulled on a tight smile, "Yeah. I'm just hoping this is the last fight." Wouldn't that be nice? I hadn't forgotten what it was like living in peace, but it certainly sounded silly hearing it these days.

"I heard you got kissed by some paper bombs," she added with a hint of mockery in her tone.

Anger suddenly started to boil deep inside of me, but I could only scoff and force myself to stat silent. I ran my eyes over her and couldn't help but notice her hands were sparkled clean and her showered and glossy hair were tied up neatly. The words spilled from my mouth, "Ino-Pig, did you even save anyone out there?"

Her mouth opened in shock, "Of course I did! I just do things more with elegance. I don't like blood, you know?" Ino proceeded to look offended as she put her hands on her hip and gave me an irritated look.

"You're a Medic Ninja." I simply say, hoping that she understands the hidden message. When she doesn't reply I shrug it off and change the subject. "How is everything in there?" I gesture to the tent.

She shrugs and offers me a smile, "Everybody seems in stable condition, so pretty great."

"Do you know anything about on the field?" I asked.

"Yeah. A lot of people died." Despite the dark joke, I chuckled and so does she. "I heard that the Sound Ninja abandoned their wounded, though. Wouldn't even go back to rescue them."

"Wait, what?" I heard what she said, but I couldn't stop the words from slipping out. "Well, is Konoha going to help them?"

Ino frowned, "Why should we help them?"

The question rang in my mind even after Ino left to go back to work in the tent.

Just imaging the torture of the pain one must be going through was enough to motive me to decide that I wanted to help them. Coming to that conclusion I'm puzzled on what to do next. Suddenly, the devil appeared on my right shoulder as the angel appeared on the left, whispering in my ear telling me their opinions.

The devil would bluntly say, "Who cares about the enemy? You've been battling against Sound Ninja for how long? Years? They deserve whatever kind of pain they're in now. All of them are worthless, they only care about themselves, they've killed hundreds of Konoha Shinobi without any hesitation. Trust me, if you go, you'll only find trouble. Especially with that teacher of yours when you come back."

The angel would plead to me, "Sound has never abandoned their own kind before, I mean, at least not like this! It's the right thing to do, people out there are dying and in pain. Yes, they've killed Konoha Ninja, but we've killed so many of them, too! The war is over and that also comes with a truce. They aren't your enemy anymore."

Without taking much notice I pace back and forth, rubbing my chin as I do so. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh so loudly that a few stray birds in the grass take flight. I glanced back over at the tent to find no one around. Thinking nothing of it, my hands performed the complex signs, _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

A white cloud appeared next to me and familiar green eyes stared into mine. "I'll take care of things here," she said. I watched as my clone strolled in to the tent and vanish.

Feeling a little bit more reassured, I headed back to were the blood was being spilled a few hours earlier. I leaped through the trees until my surroundings became nostalgic. My feet landed near a patch of blood and a few stray kunai that were sticking out of the ground.

I gasped as my eyes fell on the countless pale, dead bodies that laid across the grass field. To my right a few feet away, a head was split open and the brain was showing. I should be used to these things as a Medical Ninja, but the sight leaves me speechless.

I would have kept staring at the gruesome scene if I had not heard a faint grunt from behind me. Out of reflex, I grabbed my kunai in the back of my pouch and turned around. My eyes found the source of the noise and I studied the man by my feet. He laid on his stomach with a Sound headband tied around his upper arm. The man's hair was dark black and reached down to his thick eyebrows. When he tried to reach out and grab my leg, I stepped back. Noticing my evasion, he lifted his head with visible effort.

When his dark eyes met mine, they appeared empty. Although, he regarded me in a way that showed he was studying my next move.

"Are you from Sound?" the man's voice sounded hoarse and dry.

Kneeling down, I flipped the man's body over so he was on his back. I was surprised to see both of his legs were broken, he had internal bleeding, and his ear had been cut off. It has been days since the war has been over. How is this man still conscious?

"You are not from Sound, are you?"

"No," I replied. I tried to spot any conflicting emotions on his face, but he held his blank stare.

"What is your name?" the Sound Ninja asked.

I hesitated, "Who are you?"

"Ryu Tanaka." he managed a smile.

I nodded, "I'm Sakura Haruno, a Medical Ninja." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt the need to suck them back in.

His poker face finally fell and his eyes glimmered with hope. He reached up to grab my arm and this time I let him touch me. "Please, Sakura." He gripped so tightly that my blood wasn't circulating through my hand. "I need to get back home."

"You were fighting against my comrades. Why should I save you?" My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, reminding him that he is the enemy.

His black eyes widened and they grew frantic; glancing back and forth across my face.

Instead of answering, he coughed violently and let go of my hand to cover his mouth. "I'm getting dizzy, and I can't hear very well," he choked out between wheezes. After regaining his composure, his eyes met mine again. "Sakura, I have a five year old son. His mother was killed," he paused, "died during child birth. If I'm gone, then he wouldn't have anyone! Please!"

My gut told me he isn't lying, so I feel sympathy and believe him. I held up my hands as they glowed green, "Alright."

* * *

As soon as I landed in front of the infirmary tent, I heard my teacher's booming voice.

"Sakura, where the hell have you been?" Tsunade came bursting out of the Medical Tent. I glanced behind her and watched Shizune trail after the raging Hokage.

"I was at the field. I just wanted to make sure nobody was left behind," I half lied.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled a frustrated sigh, "Sakura, I need you here healing these people, not your clone. This is the aftermath of a battle, I can't afford you shirking your responsibilities. Understand?"

Feeling the guilt finally settle in, I nod. "Sorry, Tsunade. I will get to work right away."

I opened the flaps of the infirmary tent were my eyes roamed over hundreds of beds. All of them were occupied with wounded Konoha Ninjas. Medical Ninjas in white robes scurried around the area with clip boards in their hands and wore strenuous faces. It reeked of sweat and blood with a mix of herbs and medicine in the air.

"Hey Sakura."

I look over to find Kiba sitting beside a bed that Akamaru was using. I try not to frown as I study his bandaged face. "You're not going to lie down?"

He smirked, "Nah. All the beds have been taken up and I would rather have Akamaru use one."

"How is he doing?"

Kiba's smile went straight, "Ino said he should be alright, but...she said he wont be able to fight anymore." He gazed helplessly down at his dog, "And I don't think I could go into combat alone."

I stared down at Akamaru and decided that was a possibility, but he certainly could still fight. "What matters right now is that you stay by his side." I smiled reassuringly at Kiba and patted the white beast's fur. "Once he wakes up, the first thing he'll be wondering is where you are." The rheumatic pounding of Akamaru's heartbeat is now strong. I peek up at the Canine Ninja and found him staring wide eyed at me; almost waiting for me to say more. "If Akamaru were to still fight with you, he wouldn't be the same. I mean, he lost an ear and an eye, that would cause dramatic changes in the five senses."

When I went to peek another look at him, all I saw was a huge grin that was as bright as a flashlight. "I don't care at all! I'll fight along side him, no matter what. I'll be his left eye, and he'll be my right," He reached over to pet his dog lovingly. He stared up at me, "I guess I was wrong about you."

I was about to question his statement when a shrill shriek came from the entrance of the tent.

My panic only intensified as my eyes landed on Ino. A man stood in front of her while piercing a kunai dagger through her chest. Ino's arms stood stretched out protectively; behind her a Konoha Shinobi was unconscious in bed. The attacker slowly pulled out his kunai as Ino slumped to the ground. I watched in horror as Shizune come up behind and knock the man out. Whispers and murmurs broke out in the infirmary and they gossiped among themselves, wondering if there was going to be retaliation or an ambush from Sound.

"Ino!" I screamed and was instantly kneeling next to my friend. "Ino! Ino-Pig, you have to stay awake," I demanded. My chakra was low after healing Tanaka, but I summoned up enough to stop the bleeding.

"Forehead, I know," She moaned and blood started to creep out her mouth.

How the hell did an enemy get inside?

Suddenly, I remembered that the tent had been void of guards. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenches my teeth in rage. How could we just assume the war is over, especially when it has only been a few days?

I glance around to find a few nurses observing me from a distance. I flag them over and instruct them to keep an eye on Ino and make sure she does not go to sleep.

I marched outside the tent to find Shizune and Tsunade with the attacker. I can only image the humility the Hokage is going through, letting someone slither unseen into her hospital like a snake. No doubt this is going to taint her sanity.

They had the man tied up to a tree with ropes that were made out of chakra strings. Shizune held them firmly in her hand while Tsunade was shaking the man awake.

"Wake up," she growled.

The man kept his head down; acting as if he was still asleep. His irregular breaths and his flittering eyes gave away his cover.

Tsunade grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up to meet her in the eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

My breath hitched as I got a good view of the intruder.

"Your headband says your from Sound, but I thought you retreated days ago." Tsunade muttered half to herself.

He didn't answer. I cringed as Tsunade gripped his hair tighter. "Why the hell do you have bandages?" Tsunade's face clouded in confusion, ready to set free what little patience she had left. "I suggest you answer my questions if you want to live."

The man finally opened his eyes to glare at his interrogator. "My name is Ryu Tanaka." Our eyes locked and I silently pleaded that that's all he'll say. He looks hesitant, but continues, "Sakura Haruno bandaged me up real nice."

In the corner of my eye I caught the Hokage's eyes widen and her mouth open slightly in shock.

"She gave me the chance to take revenge on you cold-blooded Konoha Ninjas!" He spat.

I fisted my hands until my knuckles turned white. What a little, dirty ra-

"Is he telling the truth, Sakura?" the Hokage let Tanaka's head fall as she released her grip on his chin. She stood up and turned to face me, her eyes gleaming with anger. "Well?" When I failed to reply, I saw her patience wiggle and slip out of her grasp. In a blur, she was in front of me. Without any hesitation she reached out and gripped my shoulders, threatening to leave bruises.

"I..." I didn't dare to meet her in the eyes. It reminded me of challenging a furious and pissed off lion in a staring contest.

What should I say? What _can _I say?

I should mention the man's son. Yes, that should ease the tension.

Carefully, I looked up into my teacher's eyes. It took me a moment to remember how to breathe as she held my gaze.

"The man...was barely alive when I found him. He told me he had a son waiting for him at home. You expect me to walk away from that, Tsu-"

"Yes I do!" Tsunade nails dug into my skin. "And because of your stupid decision that was based off of a simple lie, Ino is in critical condition!"

I only felt the tension rise.

My blood boiled, "I didn't know he was going to attack us! I thought he would be thankful and go home to his _son_!" I yelled. My attention tore away from the angry Hokage in front of me to the man in the back.

His expression displayed amusement.

I wrenched myself away from my teacher's grip. I strode up to him and stopped mere inches away. "Why would you lie about something like that," I muttered.

Tanaka finally peered up at me and smiled thoughtfully, "Do not misunderstand me, Sakura. Please, I am forever indebted to you."

I scoffed, "You repay me by stabbing my friend?"

He sobered and gave me a look, "You must understand, Sakura, because of Konoha, my friends are all _dead_! Revenge..." his dark eyes gleamed with malice and hatred. "Revenge is the only thing that will satisfy me...that will put me at peace!"

I frowned down at the broken man in disappointment. "What about your son? Are you going to leave him for revenge?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

His lips sealed shut.

The Hokage snorts and rolls her eyes, "He is of no use. Kill him."

Shizune hesitated, but pulled the chakra rope tighter.

I looked away and covered my ears with the palms of my hands. His screaming lasted a few seconds until a strangled gurgling noise was coming out of his throat. I wanted to step out of range, but his blood had already spread across my uniform.

I sighed. I need to take a shower.

"Good," Tsunade said. She nodded at Shizune and turned her attention down at me. "When we get back to Konoha, I would like a word with you," I nodded and bowed with as much respect as I could show her.

When I peeked up at their retreating backs, I caught a glimpse of Shizune offering me an apologetic smile.

"Sakura?" I heard Kiba's voice call for me. I saw his head poke out from inside the tent and turn right to left, looking for pink. When the Hokage and Shizune passed him, he bowed until they were inside. He stepped out of the infirmary and I saw his good eye land on the blood.

"Kiba...Im over here," I stepped out from behind the tree so he could see my intact body. I laughed as I watched him put his hand on his head and take a sigh of relief.

"For a second there I - " he smiled and didn't bother to finish the sentence. I was surprised to see that he was now gazing at me with a worried expression. "Listen, I heard what the Hokage said..." he turned to the unrecognizable body that laid against the tree, "And what this guy had said."

I sighed, "Kiba, I am a Medical Ninja. There was a dying man in front of me...You can't possibly expect me to walk away from that?"

"I understand your point Sakura," He frowned, "But I think the Hokage is right." I mimicked his frown and my shoulders slumped. He took notice and immediately tried to cheer me up, "You have a kind heart, Sakura. Just don't let it cloud your judgement on these type of things." He approached me and swung his arms around my shoulders. "Lets go check on Ino," he said as he led me back into the infirmary.

* * *

"Everyone! Listen up!" I looked over from talking with Ino and Kiba to see Tsunade in front of the entrance of the Konoha Infirmary tent. She was holding her arms up, trying to get our attention. "We have been here for more than three weeks and everyone's injuries have been either fully healed or good enough to travel. I think its time to head home!"

* * *

When we arrived at the gates of our village, the remainder of Konoha's civilians were there to welcome us back. It was a small crowd compared to what it once was, but its level of noise didn't go down even one octave. They cheered and hollered with so many mixed emotions; pride, happiness, and reassurance.

One loud, annoying voice stuck out of the group.

"Sakura? Where is Sakura?"

For the first time in weeks, a huge grin split across my face and my eyes lit up like light bulbs. I saw an orange suited Ninja make his way threw the crowd, pushing and shoving to get in the front. When he popped out he stumbled a little, but regained his balance.

"Naruto!" I cried as I ran up to him. His expression resembled mine when he caught sight of me. He opened his arms wide enough for me to jump in to. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "Naruto, I missed you!"

Over the years of literally being thrown into battle, the two of us have become close. A lot closer than we were years ago. It took time, but I realized that I needed him. He became my sanity and an outlet for me to vent my frustration. That's all he was until we started talking and actually having fun together. Even in the worst of situations I found myself craving his attention and recognition. He must of felt the same because he responded with too much enthusiasm when I would ask him about his day. I didn't know it, but he became my best friend.

His laughter vibrated his against his throat, "I was worried about you the whole time, Sakura!"

He untangled my arms from his shoulders and pushed me away gently. He observed me for whatever reason.

Naruto smiled thoughtfully as he gazed down at me. "Want to go to Ichiraku? Its been a while since we've been there."

A rumble escaped my belly and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Naruto laughed wholeheartedly and grabbed my hand. Before I could comment, Tsunade's voice called out to me.

"Sakura." Naruto stopped and we turned around to see Tsunade standing behind us. "You can eat with your teammate later, I want you in my office now." Without waiting for my reply, she vanished in a white puff of smoke.

Naruto looked confused, "What did she want to talk to you about?"

My heart plummeted and I couldn't stop the obvious frown form on my lips. I look down at my toes, "I better go find out." I let my hand go limp and waited for Naruto to do the same.

"Sakura, did something happen?" He stared at me in concern. He tightened the grip on my hand, egging me to tell him.

"Naruto, you worry to much," I mustered him one of my fake smiles. I shrug nonchalantly, "She probably wants to discuss my work at the hospital." He looks me over for a moment and nods, dropping my hand.

* * *

"You wanted to talk about Tanaka, didn't you?" I asked as I closed the Hokage's door behind me.

The Hokage frowned at me as she leaned back in her chair, "Sakura, after your recent actions I had been in deep thought about your punishment." She exhales loudly and massages her temples. "Are you even aware that you committed a crime that acts as a betrayal?"

My eyes widened in shock. Betrayal? "Tsunade, I did not betr-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sakura. I know what you did and why you did it, but it won't change anything if you try to explain it to me again. I don't want to do this," Tsunade sat upright in her chair.

I felt hot water swell in the back of my eyes, threatening to fall. She can't _possibly_-

"You are banished from Konoha. I'll give you until tonight to pack up and leave."

"You've got to be _joking_! Tsunade-Sama, I'm your student I'd **never** turn my back against you!" I screamed, showing the raw desperation in my voice.

"It's been already decided."

"Can't we _talk_-"

Her voice exploded in rage, "LEAVE!"

The room fell silent. I felt my two legs move and I was out in the hallway, shutting the Hokage's doors behind me.


	3. The Happily Ever After

"What the hell is she thinking?" I whispered to myself. "Has she gone insane? Is she right in the head?"

The Hokage didn't have any discussion or debate about my so-called 'banishment' with me. There was no room for it, she whisked me away before I could object or even state my opinion. The tone in her voice screamed that she was serious, that she was not joking and that it was most definitely **not** a laughing matter.

So many questions danced in my head. So many hurtful and cruel words I want to scream at the Hokage, I want to make sure to inform her of the torment she is causing me. My teacher doesn't seem aware or realize that the bond between us has been severed. I think back on all the times she's kicked the living shit out of me and how I took it for granted. She took so much time out of her day to coach me, to mentor me personally. Memories of us drinking and playing beer pong, memorizing a new scroll, buried in papers in the Hokage's office, and memories of us simply chatting causes my eyes to burn.

How can she be so willingly to throw me out without showing at least a little remorse?

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, trying to find an agreeable spot on the bar stool. One head supports my head and the other taps the empty sake bottle. Not sober, but not quite drunk. Years of drinking with Tsunade had built my tolerance up to legendary.

I sigh. That's one thing she taught me; to drink until I pass out. I pull out my wallet to pay the bartender and get ready to leave.

My thoughts drift back to Ryu Tanaka, the man who I decided to save, but soon ended up dead anyway. It was impressive, healing a man on the brink of death. If anything, she should be praising me.

I swiveled out of my chair to leave when I slammed into someone's shoulder. The minor collision caused me to stumble back and bump into the stool.

"Watch were your going!" A slurred voice in front of me said. I look up to see a rather large man with a beer belly peeking out from under his navy t-shirt. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes roamed past my face and down my body shamelessly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a pitied look. "Excuse me, but I think you should go home."

If he heard me he didn't respond.

Counting to ten I decide he's not worth my time and I begin to head for the exit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The bozo's cracked and dirty nails gripped my shoulder threateningly. His hairy and greasy hand pulled back so I'd be facing him again. He let his arm fall to his side as he continued to glare at me.

Confused and a little embarrassed, my eyes wandered past the drunken fool to the civilians in the bar. All of their attention was on us; hoping for some action. My eyes hardened and the pitied look turned into a impatient stare. If this idiot continues to manhandle me like that, there will be.

"Where do you think you're going?" the drunk slurred. "I'm not done with you yet." He was about to reach out and touch me again when a hand shot out and snatch it before I could react.

I gazed up to find Naruto's hands prisoning the drunk's hairy arm, he held with no effort as the drunk tried to break free. My friend's expression was furious, his normal crystal blue eyes were dark and cold as he looked up at the drunk.

"Get away from her," Naruto said quietly.

I watched on in complete awe as the drunken man tried to wrench his hand away, but was not strong enough until Naruto eased his grip on him. He tumbled and tripped a bit once he was free of Naruto. "Whatever. If I see you again - I'll kill you," the drunken man's warning went unheeded.

Well, I won't be here tomorrow. Or the next day. Or ever again. Good news for him, I guess.

"Hey, thanks." I turned my attention to Naruto.

"Why didn't you come to get me?" He ignored me and regarded me with suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we were going to get Ichiraku, Sakura. Instead you come to a bar?"

Oh. I swore inwardly and I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It completely sli-"

"Something bad happened with you and Tsunade," He continued to hold my eyes. Naruto smiled crookedly and scratched the back of his head. "Sakura, you know you can tell me anything."

What is he trying to do? Make me feel guilty?

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you," I admitted.

"But you'll tell me anyway?" His blue orbs lightened in hope.

Again, I glanced behind the Ninja in front of me to see the civilians in the bar were still casting hidden looks at us. Naruto surprisingly caught my meaning and lead me out to somewhere private.

A smile tugged at my lips as I felt Naruto's hand slip into mine. I'd never admit it, but his hand in mine feels like two pieces to a puzzle.

My companion's mood seemed to brighten, causing him to swing our linked hands lightly back and forth. We walked along the pebble path in compatible silence as I let Naruto guide me. He makes an effort to go in unpredictable and random directions. I don't question him, though, I'm enjoying and savoring his presence.

Naruto stops abruptly and turns to face me. I look around and notice we're on the bridge our old team used to meet up at.

I decided to make myself comfortable and leaned against the bridge's rail. Naruto stood in front of me and crossed his arms. For a moment we just stood there, listening to the sound of water gently crashing under the bridge.

"Naruto, what would you do if I was gone?" I tried asking seriously, but my voice wobbled slightly.

Naruto looked at me in distress, "Are you going somewhere, Sakura?"

The Ninja in front of me looks like he's waited years to hear what I had to say. He resembles a kicked and abandoned puppy. The thought didn't help and my vision started to get blurry.

"Naruto..." Was all I could pronounce before my lip started to quiver. I covered my mouth with the palm of my hand to hide my sorrow.

Naruto, being Naruto, looked lost. He didn't know what to do. The sight made me crack a tiny smile.

He immediately caught my look of amusement and he seemed to regain his composure. Instead of standing still like the idiot he was, Naruto's arms wrapped around the back of my head and the weight of his chin rested in my hair.

If this happened several years ago - I'd punch him in the gut and walk away embarrassed. But, since this is not the case, I let him act as my backbone. I clutch his orange jacket and buried my face into his warm chest. I felt his hand caress my hair and bring me closer. I cried until I soaked his uniform.

After I was done I pulled away, sniffing and wiping my wet cheeks.

I feel _a lot_ better. A much better way to vent than getting drunk.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Sakura?" Naruto rested a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Naruto," I started. I took a moment to steady my breathing. "I betrayed Konoha and Tsunade is banning me from the village."

I didn't know what kind of reaction I was expecting, but it was not this one.

Naruto's frown turned upside down as he laughed at my confession. "Sakura? Betraying Konoha?" He continued to laugh until he noticed my grim face didn't budge an inch. "You're serious?"

I cried my eyes out and he thought I was kidding? What an idiot.

So, I told him everything. From were I found out we had won the war to were I found out I was banished.

I casted a curious glance at my friend. He had been listening and not asked a single question while I spoke. "Naruto?" When he didn't answer I reached out to grab his hand. He snapped out of is trance and looked down at me in confusion.

"There's something wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You mentioned Tsunade didn't even seemed fazed."

I nodded.

He shook his head, "I have to talk to that old hag. This doesn't make any sense. With all the things going on right now, it'd be a stupid move for us to kick out a Medical Ninja."

My eyes widened in surprise. He was really thinking this through. "Naruto, do you think what I did was right?"

He instantly grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "Sakura, what you did was amazing! You know, it takes a lot of guts to do what you believe is right."

I watched him wave good-bye and start to walk in the direction of the Hokage Tower. I raised an eyebrow at Naruto's self-mumbling.

Before he was out of earshot I heard him mutter, "I can't lose another teammate."

* * *

The stars twinkled like a shiny diamonds. I wonder if Shikamaru gazes up into the night sky like he does during the day.

I certainly find the stars much more interesting than clouds.

In one hand I clutch the pack of items that will travel with me when I leave Konoha. I made sure to pack enough money, clothes, tooth brushes, and food to last me weeks if not months. In the other hand I grasp Team 7's picture. If I leave it here, I won't have anything to remember Naruto or Kakashi-Sensei by. So I stuffed the picture into my backpack and zipped it closed.

This all still hasn't sunken in yet. It feels like a nightmare.

Against my will, I turn away from the window and exited my small apartment while closing the door behind me. Fumbling with the lock, I hear the bolt slide into place and I shove the key back into my pouch.

I heave a heavy sigh. Where the hell am I going to go? Should I stay in Fire Country? Or should I move into another country?

As I walk towards the gate, my thoughts drift to my ex-teammate. When he was leaving, did he get the same uneasy feeling I have now? He must not have. We're in slightly different shoes here. He had the choice to stay, I don't.

"Sakura!"

I look over my shoulder to see Naruto. He sprints up to me and places his hands on his knees in exhaustion. The Ninja pants heavily and takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, Tsunade," he wheezes, "doesn't want you to leave."

I felt my body go stiff at his announcement, "What are you talking about?"

He stands up straight and grabs my hand, "Tsunade doesn't want you to leave. We argued, but she admitted that she was forced to sentence you to exile." He squeezes my hand tightly, "I guess I was lucky she was drunk."

I should be jumping for joy and smiling with cheer, but Naruto's posture screams that there is something more. "I still have to leave, don't I?"

"She confessed that the Elders were keeping an eye on the Konoha Infirmary tent after the war. They saw you leave and someone followed after you. Well, you know the rest," He pulled my hand so I fell against him, "They think you're a traitor."

Somehow, my body managed to relax in Naruto's embrace and I let myself go limp in his arms. "Thank you," I said.

I heard him chuckle, "Although, one of the Elders caught Tsunade tattle-tailing on them so they're kinda after me."

"Haruno, your time is up." I pull away from Naruto to see an old lady with a neat bun in her grey hair. I recognized her from my meetings I attended with the Hokage. "Get out of this village immediately, you traitor," she spat.

Naruto's grip on me only tightened, "Sakura, wait for me."

I gazed up at him and managed to smile, "I'll be alright, I know that you'll never give up on me." Before he could respond I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, for everything Naruto."

He stared down at me in shock, but it quickly turned into anger. Naruto turned his attention to the Elder, "You're going to regret this. Let her stay, she isn't a Sound Ninja spy!"

The older lady ignored him and approached me. She shook her arm and a kunai slid down and into her hand. The old lady gave me a look. I sighed as I bent over so she could create a slash across my forehead protector. Once I heard the metal friction, I knew that there was no escaping my fate.

I gave Naruto one last glance and shuffled out of Konoha. When my back was to the Konoha Gates, I had the sudden urge to sprint and to never look back. But I didn't. And I knew I should of.

Naruto was gone and so was the Elder.

I was sad, but that didn't surprise me. What surprised me was Kakashi-Sensei was leaning against the gates nonchalantly while reading his orange book.

I jumped when he snapped the novel shut. Without sparing me a glance he walked up to me. When he was mere feet away his eye finally met mine.

"You'll be coming back home soon, Sakura," he said soothingly. If you hadn't spent long amounts of time around the Copy Ninja long like I have, you wouldn't of noticed the determination and reassurance his tone secretly held.

I believed him. I don't want to give up the thought of leaving Konoha forever.

I gave him a curt nod before I mustered up enough courage to hug the Copy Ninja. He patted my head awkwardly, "I'll miss you Kakashi-Sensei, I'll be waiting."


	4. The Now

"And then what happened?"

My lips puckered, "And then nothing happened." The 19 year old frowned up at me. I simply raised my eyebrow at his silent statement. "What do you want me to say? Happily ever after?"

He uncrossed his legs and stood up. "Yes."

I couldn't control the snort the flew out of my mouth, "My sincere apologies, Kou. And then I skipped away into the sunset after my sensei bid me farewell." My gaze darkened, "You're the one who wanted to hear how it all started."

The teen simply shrugged, "And now we all know."

My eyes roamed past Kou's lanky figure and to the rest of the populated room. Yes, now they all knew. A light smile tugged at my lips as I glanced down at the two identical children that laid sprawled out by my feet. Well, some of them knew.

"She had to tell us at some point." My gaze darted away from the sleeping brothers and settled on Takeshi, who at the moment, had a satisfied look on his ridiculously handsome face.

"I didn't have to tell you anything." My hand clenched the chair's armrest, "In fact, I'd like to keep the past _in_ the past. I hope you were all listening because that story will never be told from my lips ever again."

Kou grinned ear to ear, "That can't be the _whole_ story, Chieffete."

Takeshi immediate shot up from his seat on the bean bag. "Stop right there!" Takeshi's high cheek bones were painted with a soft shadow from the lack of light in the room. "That story was well over a half hour long. I'm going to bed." With that said, he marched out of the living room and up the stairs.

Thank God.

"Too bad, Kou. Maybe I'll tell you another time, alright?" I yawned loudly and stretched my hands over my head. Talking about Konoha is something I try to avoid.

I got up from my seat, that felt like it was trying to eat me, and glanced over at the two twins. "I'll take Kiyoshi."

"They never last long do they?" I watched with amusement as Kou bent down and awkwardly picked up the sleeping five year old.

"You should be used to this by now," my hand rested gently on Kiyoshi's head while the other supported his butt.

Kou simply held the child up by the armpits, "Let's just put them to bed."

After tucking in the two children, I bid goodnight to Kou and started walking down the corridor. My bedroom was at the very end of the hallway. To my luck, the furthest from the bathroom.

My hand clenched the cold door knob and turned it.

Suddenly, unwanted memories of my old apartment flashed in my mind. Instead of seeing the dim room in front of me, I could only see the furniture I had once owned in a room I had once lived in. Against the wall used to be a love seat with a green rug neatly aligned underneath. A brown wooden coffee table to the left. A fake fern nestled to the right. In the corner used to be a bookshelf that was filled with medical books. They were the size of dictionaries and I read through every single one of them about a hundred times.

Tsunade always praised me for my fascination in knowledge. Not just with how smart I was, but how I wanted to learn about...well...everything.

And yet, she was the one to kick me out of her village like a hungry, stray dog getting kicked out of a restaurant.

My suppressed anger slowly began resurface again.

"I need a glass of water," I decided.

If I cannot accept the idea of revenge to find closure, then I must simply forget.

I shut the door to my room.

* * *

"What are you doing up so late, Chief?"

Kei. The suspicious one in this so-called family. There is something about that man that causes me to question his motives. His actions. His decisions. Call it a women's intuition, but that nagging feeling that something is wrong has never disappeared.

I didn't acknowledge the man who sat at the dining table. Instead I opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass cup.

"It is late," he stated.

I sighed and unconsciously rubbed my eyes, "Yes. I know." I opened the freezer and pulled out a few ice cubes.

"You've been drinking a lot of iced water lately."

I proceeded with my task and turned on the faucet. "I've noticed it, too."

The man behind me exhaled a frustrated sigh, but said no more.

My glass was empty again in a matter of seconds. It felt good; drinking iced cold water in the middle of the night. The dryness of my throat is like a desert finally getting that once a year downpour of rain.

I put the glass in the sink and was about to make my way up the stairs, but a paper on the dining table stopped me from taking another step.

"What's that?" I ask.

When he looked up at me, it was then I noticed he was beginning to grow stubble on his chin. "A future raid."

"I see." I thought for a moment. "Is it completed?"

He simply replied with a no.

His dark brown eyes widened when I sat on the opposite side of the table from him. "What do you have so far?"

He knows I dislike him. Everybody knows, even the twins. I haven't ever spoke a word that resembled offense to him, but somehow my aura radiated with a little bit of something when I'm around this man.

Kei blinked a couple of times before viewing the blue prints on the table. "A week from now a wealthy household is holding a soiree."

I nodded. "Will it be worth it?" I freely memorized the paper that laid out the house's interior. Just by judging how many stories this house has, I can already tell this will be _more_ than worth it.

Kei gently massaged his chin, "I'm positive that it will be. If not, we will surely obtain something of value."

My voice couldn't hide suspicion in my tone, "How'd you get these prints?"

He regarded me with perception, "A client."

"You will not tell me anything more?"

"What would you like to know?"

"I would like to know who this client is to you," I gritted through my clenched teeth.

"He is trustworthy."

I stood up with impatience. "You are our strategist, Kei. You've earned my trust and therefor, I will have faith in whoever you think is deemed worthy enough to hand you our lifeline to our plan."

"He didn't just _hand_ it over to me," Kei said as he adjusted his glasses.

Those annoying glasses.

"Then what did you do to earn it, Kei?" I leaned across the table to try and read his facial features. But unfortunately, like always, his poker face is a mask not anyone can break.

"You do not trust me," he said.

I wanted to pull out my hair and scream at him. "I do trust you. But I have my questions," my voice low and barely above a whisper.

Kei simple nodded, "To be honest, it does not concern you. What matters is that we have kindle. All we need to do now is to make the fire."

* * *

_"Wait for me."_

I felt around and gripped soft fabric. My eyes flittered open and I looked around, still trying to process my surroundings. When I stared out the window, I immediately blocked out the sunlight that hit me directly in the eyes.

An all natural alarm clock.

Reluctantly, I kicked myself free of the tangled thin sheets and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My bare feet softly thumped against the wooden floor while I changed to get ready.

When I opened my bedroom door to head out, two smiling faces were standing with straight postures that five year olds aren't known to have.

"Good morning, Miss Chief," they said together.

"Kiyoshi, Yoshi. How long have you been standing there this time?" I asked as I headed down the hallway. Behind I heard the brothers trailing me like quiet mouses.

"9 minutes and 52 seconds," Yoshi said.

I chuckled, "Made it just in time."

"Are you gonna go out today?" I felt Kiyoshi grab my hand and tug it down.

He has been asking me that everyday for a month. I stopped walking and knelt down to meet him eye to eye. "I plan to. Should I be concerned that I think you might want to begin your initiation?"

The boy just stared up at me in silence

"Are you prepared to earn my trust?" I asked seriously.

Kiyoshi simply shook his head, "I don't want to leave, yet." He let go of my hand as if giving me permission to stand up.

I jumped down the stairs and landed with a loud thud. Three heads simultaneously turned to me. Each had a different expression on. One irritated, one happy, and one bored.

"Mornin'."

"Hey, guess what I found!"

"Chief."

I didn't have to guess what Kou found, the fur ball was a dead giveaway. "Why is there a cat in my house?" My eyes narrowed to slits once it processed that the black feline was on top of the dinning table. "Kou, get that thing off of the table."

"Wow! He's so fluffy!" I was pushed aside by screaming five year olds. The cat snarled, but didn't resist the new found admirers.

I raised my hand in protest. "No, you're going to get cat hairs all over the ta-"

"Where'd you find him, Kou-Nii?" Kiyoshi interrupted.

Kou smiled at the child, "Actually, Kei found him. I just had the idea of adopting him.

"He has yet to earn my trust," I added.

Kei scoffed, "It's a cat. How is he going to prove his faith to you?"

I frowned, "I have the same question in mind for the two boys."

The twins looked up at me with round eyes. When I didn't say anything more Takeshi told them to take the cat to the living room.

When they were out of earshot Kei spoke up, "Did you think of anything?"

"No, nothing that would hurt the boys or put them in danger." I shifted my weight form one foot to the other. "Have you?"

The man shifted his glasses up. "No. Nothing that would put them in danger," he repeated.

After a few moments of pure silence, Kou was the one to break it. "So, food hunting?"

I nodded. "Right, we'll leave in a few minutes. Who's going with me this time?"

"I need booze," Takeshi quickly said.

Kou and Kei looked at each other and shrugged.

I sighed with impatience. "I don't care who stays here to watch the twins, but I'm leaving _now_." Spinning on my heels, I opened the front door and shut it behind me. I only got to take a couple of steps before the door opened and closed again.

"You know, I think Kiyoshi and Yoshi are more than trustworthy already." I looked over my shoulder and only saw Takeshi staring at me. "They don't have anyone other than us."

Hearing Takeshi speak his opinion was more than interesting. I noted his point of view, but I ignored his protest nonetheless, "It's just going to be you and me?"

He nodded.

Without another word, my feet sprang from the ground like wound up wire and flew threw the forest. Sunlight spread through cracks in the trees and illuminated the dirt. Bird chirps and the sound of cicadas sang a song as we made our way to the nearest village.

When we appeared at the entrance, the large sign wrote in bright black letters: _Welcome to Kyowakoku Village. _

"Huh, they repainted it."

"It's been awhile," Takeshi smiled and I had to stare at the rare sight. But it quickly disappeared, "Let's just get what we need from the market and leave."

"Nobody will recognize us, they never have before." I said reassuringly. Takeshi wasn't the type to let down his guard, but if anything my statement probably made him more tense. "Besides, if they know who I am, they'll just keep their distance."

Takeshi just huffed, "Ignorant."

I rolled my eyes, "For God's sake, were just going for groceries."

We continued down the dirt road in silence. My eyes wandered on people who walked by us. I inwardly sighed in relief when none of them gave us a second glance. It wasn't until we reached the bazaar that I realized that I had nothing to worry about. As always, merchants were smiling and talking with their customers and kids running around with dirt rubbed all over their bare feet. Takeshi seemed to realize it, too, because I could sense the anxiety slowly recede from his appearance. His shoulders slumped and his mouth relaxed, causing the corner of his lips to tilt slightly up.

"What?"

I blinked a couple of times before noticing he was staring at me. "What what?"

"You were looking at me weird."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Was not."

"Do I have something on my face?" Takeshi wiped away invisible smudges on his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Is it gone?"

Are you an idiot? "No." I walked off without another word.

* * *

We sat at the local bar. Our grocery run finally finished, the evidence remained by our feet, in between our two bar stools.

"You know what I don't get? How rice can be made into an alcoholic beverage," I slurred.

Takeshi smiled crookedly, "I like rice. Everything I eat comes with a side dish of rice." He took another swig of sake. "Take makes - that makes 16? I think."

"You can't beat me at this game, Takeshi. I'm a professional." I down another full glass. Takeshi follows suit and drains his. "I'm impressed you can hold your alcohol."

"You're setting me up, don't say that." he whispered. "Taboo."

I nodded in complete understanding. I down my 18th glass. "I'm drunk. How are we going to make in back without something happening to us?"

"What can possibly happen to us?"

"I'm too drunk to think of all the possibilities."

He paused, "W-we could get lost."

I brightened at his contribution to the conversation, "You are right."

"And we could get killed."

"No we wouldn't," I objected. "Nobody could kill me."

Takeshi didn't reply. He set his drink down and pulled out his wallet, "We need to leave."

I frowned, "Why?" I suddenly had the urge to throw a fight and whine like a three year old. "I don't want to go back yet."

I watched as the man grab the countless plastic bags of food and head to the door.

"Hey," I called after him.

I was having fun for once.

When I stepped outside, the night hit me like a slap in the face. When did it get so dark? The shiny diamonds in the sky glistened, mocking me. How could I have been so stupid? We weren't supposed to be in town for this long.

Takeshi was a few strides ahead of me. "Do you think this is a good idea? Traveling in the dark, I mean."

"I don't like being away from the others for too long."

"Me either," I lied.

* * *

After we got home, we were about to head up the stairs when Kiyoshi and Yoshi appeared in front of us.

"Yay! You're back!" They said.

"Kei said you wouldn't come back for a long time," Yoshi whined. "Kou-Nii said when you got back he'd have you tell a story."

"So we waited for you," Kiyoshi grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the living room. I sat down in confusion, but didn't say anything. "I'll go get Kou-Nii!"

Yoshi brought the cat, who was sleeping in a tight ball on the rug, and sat him on my lap. "We're naming him Mr. Jenkins."

"I want you to get rid of it," I mumbled. I'd never admit it, but the cat sucks a lot of the attention up. Everybody loves that stinking cat. The fur ball might look innocent on the outside, but I know he's filled with worms on the inside. Not to mention that he could be carrying diseases.

"He'll die if we leave him out in the wilderness!" Yoshi argued.

I scoffed, "No, he won't. He can catch birds and rats all to his heart's desire. That's practically paradise."

The child simply frowned at me.

"Why Mr.?" I dared to ask. My fingers lightly brushed the feline's ear and he immediately responded to my touch by leaning into my hand.

"He hasn't earned the trust."

"So?"

"So, I'll keep his name formal until he has."

You mean keep your distance? "Smart boy," I murmured.

It was then that Kou and Kiyoshi appeared in the doorway. He smiled brightly at us. He sat down and spread his legs out on the rug, "Glad you're back. I thought something bad must have happened to you guys."

I wish something had. I don't want to be telling a story right now, especially since I'm not entirely sober. Which is probably the only thing that is holding me back from yelling and screaming.

"Can't I tell you guys tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"Stop trying to avoid the unavoidable, Chieffet."

"I don't ever remember telling you that I'll tell another story."

"But I did tell you I wanted to hear the _whole _story."

Despite how sleepy I am, I really can't bring myself to bed. Just a glance at the twin brother's faces leaves me at their mercy.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Don't get used to it." My eyes roamed past Kou and to Takeshi. The bags of groceries he carried disappeared. His arms were tucked underneath his head, his eyes closed, and he laid comfortably on his red bean bag that was the practically the size of my bed.

Near my feet sat the twins who wouldn't last long, but still wanting to hear the first few sentences of my story before they pass out.

"Get on with it," Takeshi said impatiently.

I leaned back into my chair and sighed. I thought for a few moments, "well, it happened a few months after I was banished."


	5. The Tall Tale

The picture frame of Team 7 was gone, just the flimsy photo was left in my hand. I frowned as I fingered a slight tear in the corner. This was all I had to my name and to my past. The creases were rough from unfolding and folding so many times. I sighed as I slipped the memory back into my pocket.

"I'm still waiting, Naruto."

I leaned against the building. Listening.

When the jingle noise went off, I sprang to my feet. I stayed close to the wall and aligned myself with the corner of the store. Carefully, I tilted my head just far enough to see the shop keeper lock up and make his way in the opposite direction. I waited patiently until I couldn't see the man's retreating back anymore.

My eyes scanned the streets for civilians. My senses gave me the O.K and I warily made my way to the back of the building. My black gloves clicked and a bobby pin shot out of my pointer finger. Picking locks is child play, I just hope the shopkeeper wasn't a Ninja and put up a seal.

The lock clicked and the door opened with a squeak. I was thankful that my eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, I could easily make out the cash register. I grinned with victory as I made my way over and took all the money I could stuff into my pockets.

As I shut the door behind me, I couldn't help but feel proud. My first B&E.

Well, not really. I've done plenty breaking and entering when I was a Ninja, but never for my own benefit. Always a mission, never for myself.

Stealing gave me a high, and suddenly I wanted to do more than just steal from stores.

"That was too easy," a shaky voice behind me said.

Caught patting my own back, I turned in horror. But that was quickly replaced with relief. It was just an old man. He was short and had grey hair. Something that caught my attention was the black top hat he wore. It had a beautiful, long feather sticking out.

He smiled warmly at me, "You should not give yourself too much credit for such an easy task."

I blinked in surprise, but I immediately became suspicious. My senses were on high alert and yet I could not notice a person standing right outside.

The old man simply raised a hand, "Don't be alarmed, you don't need to be worried about me."

My eyebrow rose in a silent question.

He simply turned around and gestured for me to follow, "Oh, come along. Out of pity I will bring you to my cottage." When I didn't trail after him he said, "You look like you need a shower."

My eyes softened at the thought of a hot shower. I hesitated, "Why should I trust you?"

"A thief can trust a fellow thief, can't they?"

That old man's a thief? "You sure don't look like one," I said bluntly.

A deep belly laugh spilled out of his mouth, "Neither do you." He sighed, "too innocent, too young, too pretty."

"I'm not any of those things," I murmured. "It doesn't matter what your appearance is. A person of any shape or form can steal if they choose."

He stopped walking and turned to face me, "That is true, but not just anyone can successfully walk down the dirt path of a thief, of a bandit, of an assassin."

I shook my head. "What were you doing? Waiting for me?"

"I was taking a leisurely stroll, is that such a crime?" He chuckled at his own joke. When I didn't respond he continued, "You seemed suspicious and I stopped and decided to observed you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you acted like a novice. I wondered if you had the skills to break into a house and enough courage to act upon it." He said matter-of-factly.

So, out of curiosity and the rare companionship of another person, I decided to follow him. In silence, we arrive at his house. It was wooden with a chimney that puffed out grey clouds of smoke. The thought of killing the old man couldn't be removed from my mind. How _easy_ it would be. The benefits outweighed the burdens.

I hadn't realized I was staring at the cottage until the old man called out, "Come on in!"

My feet were rooted to the ground, "Why?" Why is he doing this? Why should I trust this man? Why should I put myself in danger just because somebody showed me kindness for the first time in months?

"You may still be innocent, but you have been through much heartache."

His words danced around my head, "who are you?"

The old man smiled, "You can just call me Ouji-San. I would like to know your name as well."

I gulped, "Haruno Sakura."

After being introduced to one another, he offered me a cup of tea as I made myself comfortable on his couch by the fire. I felt like a caveman, breaking out of that solid ice cube I've been trapped in for hundreds of years.

"Kenji-Kun, we have a guest!" I heard the old man call.

By the time he was handing me my tea, a young boy with a curious gaze came into the room. He looked up at the old man, "Who's she?"

"Now, now. Don't be rude, Kenji-Kun," Ouji-San lectured.

"My name is Sakura. What's yours?" I said in a sweet, honey-filled voice.

The little boy ignored my attempt at being nice and rolled his eyes, "Didn't you hear? I'm Kenji."

The old man sighed in annoyance, "My apologies, Sakura. Kenji-Kun has a bit of an attitude these days." I watched him as he took off his hat and placed it on the coat rack by the door.

"That's a nice hat," I commented.

"Yes, I agree," the old man smiled, causing wrinkles to form on the side of his eyes. "That hat has quiet the history. Back in my day, the hat had a name."

"Not this story again," Kenji whined.

"A name?" I asked.

The old man nodded, his eyes elsewhere, recalling his memories. "Oh, what fun times I had." He waddled over to sit next to the young boy on the couch. "The hat was once called Feathertop."

"Feathertop?" I repeated.

He sighed in happiness, "Oh, yes. It had quiet the legend. People now-a-days don't know the tale."

"The stupid feather was from a legendary bird. It blessed the person with good fortune if they wear it," Kenji spat out.

Instead of being mad that the boy spoiled the story, the old man only laughed. "It's true. Bandits and thieves from all over the world would hunt for Feathertop in hopes of obtaining good fortune."

I frowned, "good fortune?"

"Love, wealth, power, fame, and health is the ideal package in good fortune," the old man's eyebrows drew together in sadness. "An interesting tale, don't you think?" I watched the man pat the young boy on the head, "Unfortunately, it is only that. An interesting tale, a myth, a legend. Nothing more. If anything it is a curse."

I leaned forward so my elbows rested on my knees, "How is it a curse?"

"Like I mentioned, people - dangerous people from all over the world would search for Feathertop. Once I obtained it, I set myself up for being a human target."

I nodded in understanding, "You aren't anymore, right?"

The old man's saddened look brightened a little, "Of course not." He paused before continuing, "Sakura, are you going to continue thieving?"

The question was a very, very good question. There's always that option that I could become a regular citizen and get a job and earn my money. On the other hand, I could steal from people and live a life that would keep me on the edge.

My train of thought was interrupted by the memories of Konoha. I earned my rightful place there, but yet they didn't have enough brain cells to figure out that I was faithful to my village. I should try something new, something different.

"Yes," my voice low and steady, confident and strong.

"You may take Feathertop, if you wish."

My eyes widened at his offer.

"After my son failed to return from war, I've lost complete faith in that hat," the man said.

I sipped my tea nervously.

"I know you're from Fire Country, Sakura."

My body went rigid and I stared up at the man in shock, "Are you going to try and kill me?"

His face was anything but serious, "Our countries are at peace now, I have no reason to."

Somehow his answer didn't reassure me. "How do you know I'm from The Land of Fire?"

"You are far to bright to come from Sound, Sakura. You have this atmosphere that screams foreign. There is this spark that you have that I only see in Konoha Shinobi." When I only stared at him he continued, "I take it you participated in in the war?"

I frowned, "Yes, I was once a Medical Ninja."

The old man brightened, "Ah, yes. Impressive. I apologize on behalf of my village, we never could see eye-to-eye on certain things."

I really can't figure out this old man. I glanced at the boy, who at the moment, seemed bored out of his mind. For some odd reason, the child looked familiar.

"Now, why would a village get rid a Medical Ninja during a war?" He looked at me innocently.

My hands gripped the cup in my hands, "I was a traitor." When he didn't reply I continued, "Tension was high. The elders in my village wouldn't risk the tiniest possibility that there could be spy in their territory. Even if it was the apprentice of the Hokage." The last part I whispered in a hushed tone.

The old man leaned back against the couch. "You weren't a traitor, though, were you?"

"Of course I wasn't!" I yelled. I exhaled a deep sigh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"What happened?" Kenji asked.

I looked down at the boy who was gazing up at me with a newfound interest. "I saved a man." I sipped my tea, "I showed kindness to the enemy and saved his life."

The old man's eyes widened in surprise, "Good for you!"

"You think what I did was right?" This man really confuses me.

The man only scoffed, "I say good riddance. The village wasn't good enough for you, Sakura."

I smirked, "Are you praising me only because I chose to save a Sound Ninja?"

The man laughed, "No, no. What you did was right. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, you did the humane thing."

I felt my eyes water at his words. "Would it be bad that I regret doing it?"

The man cocked his head to the side in confusion, "why would you say that? You can't possibly think that you didn't the wrong thing - saving that man."

"I'm not sure. Even after all this time, I still don't know how I feel."

"Was there more to it? Did something else happen?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I nodded, "I can remember the Sound Shinobi's name without even thinking about it." I gritted my teeth, "The man I saved, his name was Ryu Tanaka and h-"

"My dad?"

I looked at the boy in shock. "What did you say?"

"Ryu?" The old man stared at me, "Ryu is my son! Are you telling me that he is alive?"

"Dad's alive?"

I hadn't realized I dropped my cup of tea until I heard the glass shatter against the floorboards. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I said quickly. I went to get up, but the old man held out his hand.

"Tell me about my son!"

The crackling of the fire was the only thing I heard for a few moments. My gaze settled on the boy, "he did tell me he had a son." I frowned, "Ryu isn't alive." I closed my eyes to block out the sight of their faces. Whatever expression they were making, I didn't want to see.

After a few seconds, the man spoke. "You are welcome to stay."

My eyes slowly fluttered opened, "you aren't mad?"

"No. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions. I apologize," he voice was soft and sincere.

"Well, Ryu Tanaka," I glanced over at Kenji, "mentioned that he had a boy back home. He told me that he missed him very much and wished to go see him."

Kenji's eyes began to fill up with water and spill over his cheeks. He held a frown, trying to hold back his tears.

"Unfortunately," I paused, "he didn't pull through. I'm sorry for your loss."

They'll never have to know the truth about Ryu Tanaka. They never have to know that he chose revenge over the thought of being with his son.

"Let me clean up the little spill," the old man got up from his seat to get a rag from the kitchen. "Sakura, I'm glad I had this conversation with you. Maybe my good fortune is finally starting, hm?"

"There is nothing fortunate about dad's death!" Kenji yelled. "It doesn't matter that she saved Dad, in the end he still isn't alive."

Neither of us said anything. Instead, the old man showed me what would be my room for the next year and a half.

* * *

"...And some lettuce, please."

"Here you go ma'am," the lady handed me my bag of groceries. "Have a nice day."

My first time into town with Feathertop. It's a fancy hat and today just seemed right to show to off. Never bothered to before, but why not test it's legend? So far, everything seems ordinary.

I know they aren't, but it feels like everybody is secretly watching me. Knowing the stories that Feathertop came with, I feel self-conscious. Or maybe it's just because I stole twenty dollars from the store clerk in broad daylight.

As I made my way towards Ouji-San's home, I began to feel something was off. Why were there three charkras? They all seemed different than the usual essence that Kenji and Ouji-San gave off. I hurried my pace until I broke out into a run.

When I was a mere fifty yards away, my feet slid across the dirt to try and stop my running.

A man dressed up in a grey armored outfit emerged from the bushes. He didn't wear any forehead protector and he held only one dagger. I forgot how to breath once I spotted drips of blood that dotted his face.

"Whose blood is that?" My voice came out shaky.

The man simply ignored me and continued to stare at my hat. After a few moments of silence, two more men emerged from the bushes.

"I couldn't find it, Butch. It's not there." When the two men caught sight of me, they gazed at me, speechless.

"I found it," Butch said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Whose _blood_ is that?"

Butch simply smiled, "A little boy's. And an old man's."

Before he could utter another syllable I appeared in front of his face. Our noses barely touching.

Thankfully, Ouji-San had me keep my skills updated and honed. Even in times of peace, we must train he said.

I gripped his throat with ease and rubbed my thumb into his vein, "You killed a child?"

When he opened his mouth to reply, I spit down his throat. He choked and struggled under my hand like a mouse caught in a trap. He tried to slash his dagger out at me, but with little force, I caught his wrist and pressed my thumb down just beneath his palm. The man was forced to drop his only weapon.

He is so weak compared to me.

Butch's body eventually fell limp.

I eyed the two other men who didn't bother to do anything to save their leader. I threw the corpse in their direction. As soon as they were about to react, I materialized in front of them. I fisted both of my hands into each other's hair and slammed the two of their heads together. Their eyes rolled back into their head and they immediately slumped against one another.

I backed away from the bodies and stared at my red hands.

"This can't be happening," I murmured. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!"

My feet turned and ran into the direction of the cottage. I stopped in my tracks when I found Kenji a little ways off from the house. He laid on his stomach with knives thrusted into his back. He must of tried to escape.

I later found Ouji-San nailed to the front door.

After processing what had happened, I could only sit on the wooden steps to the cottage. My mind reeled and I started beating myself up over their deaths.

If I hadn't taken Feathertop, they wouldn't of killed the only two people that brought me happiness. If I hadn't gone to town, I could've protected them and they would still been alive.


	6. The Curse in Disguise

I glanced around the room. To my discomfort, nobody was saying anything.

The worm infested fur ball was still nestled in my lap, asleep.

After a few more silent minutes, Kou spoke up. "So, where is it?" He asked casually.

"Where what is?"

"Don't play dumb, where is Feathertop?" Takeshi growled.

My brows furrowed at his anger, "Why would you want to know?"

Takeshi scoffed, "because I want to know more. After all this time I've known you, you failed to mention anything about your nightmare of a past! Suddenly, Kei asks for some stories and you unload on all of this?"

Taken back, my mouth hangs open in shock.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's just calm down." Kou raised his arms in attempt to signal, 'we're all friend's here'.

I ignored Kou's protest. "Listen, I try and avoid anything that deals with Konoha, especially my memories of it. And I don't need anybody to share my guilt or my regrets with." I said, finally getting over my daze.

"Stop trying to act tough! You obviously want to tell us, I mean, you described every detail about how you felt and what you saw. You wanted us to get the clearest picture of what happened in our mind." Takeshi paused to catch his breath, "don't you trust us enough to finally let down your guard?" Takeshi's voice thundered throughout the house.

I felt a sting behind my eyes. "I've heard enough. This conversation is over." My voice sounded low and irritated. I rose up from my chair to leave, causing the feline to roll off of my lap. Before I could take a step forward, Kiyoshi and Yoshi were gripping my feet.

"Ch~ief?" Yoshi voice was groggily from lack of sleep.

"Hey," I cooed, "did we wake you up? Let me take you guys up to bed." Despite wanting to punch someone, I lifted the two children into my arms with great care.

Not a word of protest was uttered from Takeshi or Kou as I disappeared up the stairs.

After reassuring the two boys that Takeshi and I weren't fighting, I tucked them in for bed.

I trudged into my room and closed my door quietly. Truthfully speaking, I actually wanted to slam it shut and break the thing down. But, that would only show Takeshi that he was right and that he had won the argument. No, I don't want him to know that.

The door supported me as I leaned against it and slowly slid to the ground. My palms found their way to my eyes as I tried to push back the tears that filled up in my eyes.

Everything he said - he practically read me like a _fucking_ book.

I sniffed and clogged my nose with mucus.

Lies, lies, and a little truth thrown in. No one can stop anyone from lying. It's just your choice to decide whether or not to trust their word. You'll never know if they are telling the truth or not unless they admit it. Even then, you'll have to decide to take their word for it.

What was the saying? Ignorance is bliss? Well, I kept them ignorant and everything was bliss.

It's true, though. I want to tell them everything and finally expose my inner burden that I've been carrying. So far, telling them my past hasn't made me feel any better. But, that's all it is - the past. Something that shouldn't matter anymore.

I wiped my tear stains and stood up.

One way or another, Takeshi will have to get over it.

My feet softly thumped against the wooden floors.

I got over it - my ignorance.

A squeak escaped the boards beneath my toes.

I've accepted that I'll not always be told the truth. That I'll be shoved in the corner on some things.

Kneeling down, my hands lifted up a loose floor board. The rectangular, pitch-black space was instantly illuminated by the full moon light. A single, slim, shining feather of different colors glowed in the dark.

But, that won't ever hold me back. I refuse to be pinned down by a memory.

* * *

"Heard some yelling last night," Kei commented from across the table.

I raised my eyebrow, "and?"

Kei hesitantly smiled, "and nothing." After a few seconds of scribbling he continued, "I just hope it doesn't get in the way."

"It won't. It wasn't anything major," I reassured him. I drummed my fingers against the table. "Is it done yet?"

"No."

I sighed and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I watched him jot down notes as he shifted his glasses. "You need new ones."

Kei peered up at me, "Maybe I could buy a new pair with the money we get from this raid."

"And we could get a juicebox!" Kiyoshi came bounding into the kitchen with Yoshi quietly trailing him.

A smile spread across my face. "Do you mean a jukebox?"

"Yes!"

I don't know where he heard of a jukebox. "We'll see," I said. "If this all goes according to plan." I thought about the last time I heard music. The sound of cicadas was the only tune that rang a melody out here.

Kei nodded and tore off his glasses to set them down on the table. He leaned back in his chair and raised his arms to support his head. "It's done. We'll be leaving tonight."

* * *

My mind suddenly wondered if this idea of mine backfires. I only think this because of the distracting object in my pink locks. The brightly colored feather was tucked in my hair, tied down so it won't escape.

Feathertop was no longer occupying Ouji-San's hat. The hat was far to ugly and worn out to be brought here. No, this feather was elegant and perfect for showing off.

The door to the main room opens and closes. I peek over the many heads that are in the room to peer at the new guests. It's neither Takeshi or Kei.

I start to feel anxious and sweaty. My eyes move left to right in quick motions. Nothing is happening. Why is nothing happening? Where are they? Until they decide to act, I'm a sitting duck.

A stranger twirls me in a circle before bringing me close to his chest.

"You seem stressed, m'lady. Please, enjoy the dance."

I fight the frown and manage a smile, "I apologize. I am waiting for someone."

He dips me and as I'm upside down, I look around the room.

"A lucky man," he smirks as he pulls me back up.

It was a joke - infiltrating the party. They practically held the doors open for me as I slipped through. It was too easy, which doesn't sit well with me. Apart of me wants to bolt from the room and forget this whole raid. Another part says wait for them, they won't bail on me.

The countless doubts fill my mind until I'm not aware of my surroundings. I snapped out of my stupor when I accidentally stepped on the stranger's foot.

He muffed a cry of pain, but didn't hesitate dropping his grip on my waist.

"Oh, geez. Are you alright?" I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead acted worried for the well-being of his toes.

He nodded and regained his composure. "M'lady, you concern me. Would you like for me to buy you a drink?" He gestured over to the long table with red wine and entrees.

My eyes glued to the alcohol, "Don't be silly. I'm fine." I shouldn't drink during a mission.

"Nonsense, it's on me." The man held me by the wrist and led me over to some hors d'oeuvres.

For a slip of a second, I relaxed in his grip. "Wow, everything is so fancy."

He poured two glasses and handed one to me, "Cheers."

The sound of two glasses connecting was like a little bell going off in my head. "Cheers," I muttered. I shouldn't, but what the hell? It's to blend into the crowd. Not to mention my tolerance rivals that of a God.

I sipped my drink.

"How does it taste, Sakura-San?"

What could only happen in the worst case scenario, was now happening. The world tilted slightly and I had to stand up straight to avoid falling to the ground. When I looked at the stranger's face it was crystal clear, but black spots started to dot his shiny face.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded like it was heard from a distance. "What did you do to me?" I dared to look around the room. People were still talking and chatting, not a second glance in our direction. The colors of the dresses and gowns the women wore looked smudged and smeared across my vision.

"Nice and quietly, I want you to take my arm. I'll lead you out."

I watched him hold out his hand for me to take. I slapped it away with one quick movement.

Without looking back, I ran deeper into the mansion. The memory of the blue prints Kei laid out on the table were still fresh in my mind. The black spots grew bigger, but I could still make out the stairs that descended into the basement.

That man obviously drugged me. Takeshi and Kei were absent. I can only connect the two together and assume the stranger did something to my teammates. They must be aware of the thousands of dollars in the cellar, just beneath our dancing feet.

I jumped down the staircase and toppled over as soon as my feet hit the ground. A wall collided with my face causing me to lean against it. I almost blacked out, but after a few deep breaths I built up enough strength to keep moving.

I began to wonder how I could make it back up those stairs. I rid myself of the thought, instead kept moving one foot in front of the other. Just a few more corridors.

I ran through rooms, opened doors, and fell down staircases until I met with the single white painted door at the end of the hallway.

I held my hand against the fancy wallpaper for support as I tripped over my own feet. I reached out and grabbed the knob and opened the door.

The room was empty, it was barren. Except for a tall man with a cloak draped around his shoulders.

I felt my conscious slipping and I fought to keep my eyes opened.

A dark figure loomed over me. "I'm impressed. You lasted a very long time, Sakura. Go to sleep now, everything is alright."

If I had any strength left in my jaw, I would curse and swear at the man. The money, the thrill I sought for by thieving, the cooperation of my team. I didn't understand where it had gone.

At that single thought, my knees buckled and I slumped against the floor.


	7. The Event

"_They think you're a traitor."_

A tight pinch awoke me from my sleep. Groaning, I forced my eyelids open. For just a moment, I thought I was back home and the twin brothers were waiting for me on the other side of my bedroom door. It can't be though, the sunlight wasn't hitting my face and the room feels like there's a draft of cold air. I tried to rub my arm were I felt the pinch, but I couldn't move. Alarmed, I wiggled in my spot and noticed cold metal tightly pressed against my back, ankles, wrists, and even my neck. I glanced around the room and saw four walls of wood and a cloaked figure. My heart pounded against my rib cage and panic started to seep into my mind, causing me to think how helpless of a position I am in.

The woman - what I assumed the figure to be - simply leaned against the wall nonchalantly. She had a samurai hat on that dangled white strips of thread so it obstructed her face from my view. The cloak she wore was black as night with decorative red clouds dotted over it. I blinked rapidly in attempt to see her more clearly.

I struggled to gain some composure, "Akatsuki?"

The figure sighed irritably, "go back to sleep."

I almost felt like laughing; the woman was actually a guy! That voice was not necessarily low, but low enough to sound male. My brows furrowed, "go back to sleep?"

"Man..." he mumbled, "I did not agree to this." I watched him turn around to walk over and stand in front of a glass table that displayed syringes and bottles. He clicked his tongue and picked up a random bottle that was filled with murky red liquid. "They didn't put labels on these things," he muttered in frustration.

An alarm went off in my head and I felt my heart beat faster. "Which one did you give me?" I asked, failing to hide the anxiety in my voice.

"Hey, I know who you are, alright? Medical Ninja; one to be trifled with, yeah?" His attention didn't stray from the medicine in his hand.

A scoff escaped my lips, "I could say the same to you. Strapped down by Akatsuki and injected with unknown medicine."

He finally looked at me, but once he had, he immediately turned back around to glare at his hand. That mere second gave me that chance to catch his face. The Akatsuki's eyes were sky blue and a headband that was shielded by his overflowing blonde hair.

A feeling of mischief suddenly overcame my fear, "are you sure you even know how to use a needle? Do you know how to find a vein?"

"Enough, alright? I know I injected you with the Chloroform, but for some reason it just hasn't kicked in yet," he snapped at me.

It took a few seconds for my brain to register what he said. I'm not sure what kind of medicine I expected him to reply with, but I was hoping for something along the lines of drug that would lull me to sleep. "Chloroform? That stuff could kill me!" I yelled. I flailed and tried to pull myself free and noticed that my strength was sluggish and flimsy. Before I could even try to break the cuffs that bound my hands, the blonde man held me down with his hand on my shoulder.

His blue eyes narrowed, "Relax, yeah? I didn't use enough to kill you - obviously." Once I calmed down he continued, "it hasn't even been five minutes and I'm already annoyed of you. You aren't even supposed to be awake right now, so do me a favor and just lose consciousness."

Despite the threat, he failed to act on anything. Instead of easily knocking me out, he released his hold on me and shuffled back over to the table to continue examining the bottles.

I hesitated, "Which bottle of medicine did you use on me?" I simply had to know. Injecting me with Chloroform is bad, but who knows what kinds of medicine are on that table. I doubt he did inject me with that disastrous drug, I would be losing my hearing and seeing stars by now. So far, I wasn't feeling any side affects.

After a few silent moments, he lifted up a little bottle of pink liquid that was the color of bubblegum. "I used this."

I twisted my mouth, "can I smell it?" He didn't budge a muscle. "I think I might know."

To my surprise, he reluctantly bent over and unscrewed the white cap. He held it by my lips and I instantly recalled the memory. "Yeah, that's definitely Methadone."

"Methadone?" He repeated.

I nodded, but didn't press on anymore information.

I patiently watched his over exaggerated roll of the eyes. He straightened and returned to the table to put down the bottle. "Methadone, huh? It'll take a good thirty minutes for you to pass out on me," he mumbled to himself.

My gaze drifted from the Akatsuki member to all corners of the room. "Where am I anyway?"

"An abandoned shack."

As if a light bulb turned on, my mind reeled and recalled the memories of the night before.

"How long have I been here?" My voice wavered.

The blonde's eyes glued to mine and he smirked at my expression, "only a few days. You remember, don't you? I heard it all from the chore boy."

I swallowed and felt the grip of the cuff on my neck. "Heard what?"

"That you stayed awake." When he saw my confused look he continued, "that wine you drank had enough anesthetic to knock out an elephant. It surprised some people that you actually managed to keep consciousness until Tobi had to stop you."

I don't remember running into this Tobi guy. In fact, the only thing I remember is dancing with a stranger, but my recollection of it is blurred and in pieces.

"Do you know what happened to my friends?"

"Who?"

"My friends. I was supposed to infiltrate and then they would come in and cause a distraction. They never showed up, though."

The man sighed, "as far as I know, they never ran into anybody."

I rose an eyebrow, "you weren't there?"

"No," his eyes suddenly darkened and his mouth twisted into a frown.

Silence filled the room. The voice in the back of my head said to keep talking to him, so I did. "Who are the people who noticed me?"

"People who wouldn't normally notice you," the Akatsuki member leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave me a look that spoke for itself; he was judging me. "I don't know how you of all people could obtain the Feathertop."

I went rigid at the comment. My forgotten state of panic had resurfaced and I gawked at him with wide eyes. "No..." I whispered. The shining feather popped into my mind and I had the itch to reach up and feel around my hair. "You took it from me?"

The blonde's blue eyes seemed to brighten and he cracked a smile, "Yes. We have it, but don't you worry, it's in good shape." He cleared his throat, "We're not sure what to do with you. We were going to kill you, but our leader said to question you. Ordered me not to harm you while he was away." He looked me up and down, "I don't know why you would have any interesting information, but I'm not calling the shots."

A chill ran down my spine, but I tried to ignore the feeling. Feathertop is something special to me, and having it taken away leaves me empty. The legend, the past, the regret it carries with it, is what makes it so valuable. I don't trust the Akatsuki with the Feathertop, nobody but me can have it.

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to some God out there that I can escape from this. But, I know that the only one who can act and succeed in the request is me. I thump my head against the stone table in frustration. "I'm so fucked," I exhaled a sigh. I swiveled my head to face him, "when are your friends coming back?"

The man finally took off his hat and set it on the table, "soon."

I rack my brain, "how long have you been watching over me?"

"Not long."

"Why would you want Feathertop? What could you possibly do with Feathertop?" Akatsuki were powerful and rich already, so why would they need a silly charm?

The blonde frowned down at me, "are you that ignorant? You couldn't possibly be carrying around Feathertop without knowing it's history."

I sighed, "good fortune?"

At that, his eyes widened and he snorted. "Don't tell me you believe that. Good fortune?" I jumped in surprised when he laughed out loud.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"A little naive, are we not? Who told you that garbage? Good fortune my ass-"

Suddenly, there was a loud thump from outside that followed with sizzling. I watched in horror as the blonde man cursed and stuffed his hand in his pouch. My eyes caught the sight of a tongue on the guy's hand that chewed on a piece of white clay. Within a second, a dome of white clay surrounded me and the Akatsuki member that reminded me of being in a shadow of a cloud. I heard a muffled explosion from outside our dome and I could only lay still, dumbfounded.

"Looks like we have some uninvited guests."

My mind reeled and I struggled in my spot, "let me go!"

"Shut up, yeah?" He said through clench teeth.

The dome bloomed a hole to the outside world and I caught sight of the shack - or what used to be the shack. It was demolished and completely blown up, random splinters of wood laid in the snow. I gasped at the alien world, tall mountains and plump pine trees with piles of white snow coated the entire area. The Akatsuki member flew threw the opening and once he disappeared, the hole closed back up, leaving me alone and even more disabled and powerless.

A voice in the back of my head reminded me that I was never powerful or even safe in the first place. "Hey!" I screamed, "somebody!"

Then, my ears picked up multiple muffled voices. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to focus on making out their words.

"He...over...mountains..."

A female voice spoke up, "fighting...-Kun..."

"What's this?" The person who spoke sounded as if he was right next to me. The distinct tapping of a finger against the clay was a sign that the person was.

"Hey! I'm in here! Get me the hell out!" I yelled, not caring if the people were good or evil.

There was a moment of silence, but then an all too familiar voice spoke up. "Break it."

I dared not to think that it was Konoha Ninja, but that voice was like a nostalgic tune in my head that resurfaced repressed emotions. I waited patiently, hoping that they would find a way to me. There was a well-known twitter of birds and then a crack in the clay. A flake of a speck fell down and then the crack zig-zagged all the way to the ground.

My heart pounded against my ribs as the clay crumpled and fell to the floor. Freezing cold brushes of air swept over me and it was then that I noticed that I wore only my skirt and tank top. My teeth already started to chatter and goose bumps appeared on my arms.

I met the eyes of the Copy Ninja who had his trademark Sharingan showing. Even though he stared at me in silence and his face was half hidden, I could make out the shock and the confusion. I watch with shy eyes as he stepped over the rubble and next to the table.

He spoke in a hushed tone, "Sakura." He seemed at a loss for words because he didn't say anything more.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's good to see you." He looked the same as ever, not a day aged. "But, I need you to get these cuffs off of me. I'm going to pass out in less than ten minutes and I need to get out of here."

His eyes wavered from mine to the mountains. "I see, but Naruto is dealing with Deidara right now, and I need to aid him." Kakashi sent a glance to Hinata who stood speechless with the rest of her team. "Would you mind taking care of her?"

"S-Sakura-San?" To my luck, Hinata was genuinely concerned for me. She rushed to the other side of the table and put a hand on my arm, silently reassuring me.

My gaze surveyed the Ninja who stood before me and my eyes rested on Kiba who stared back at me with mouth wide open. Only one eye showed while the other was covered with an eye patch that failed to hide the damaged tissue around it. Behind him sat a panting Akamaru with battle scars that decorated his torso. The two of them together looked intimidating.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell have you been, Sakura?" He questioned me, sounding angry, but his look was soft. "You have a lot to explain."

Before I could reply, Kakshi intervened, "I want you guys to wait for Naruto and I at the check point." Kakashi gave me a forced smile, "Naruto will be ecstatic to see you. We'll come back to welcome you soon."

A overwhelming feeling of hate and rage swelled in my chest and I suddenly wanted to spit in the Copy Ninja's face. I bit my tongue and held back profanities that would risk my chance of escaping. Instead, I took a deep breath. "I'll keep waiting, then."


	8. The Wonderland

On rare nights when I'd be trying to drift into sleep, I would catch myself wondering what it would be like if I ever ran into some of my old teammates. There are so many things I'd want to tell Konoha, so many things I'd want to finally get off my chest. But, eventually I would come to the conclusion that it would be for the best if I don't say anything at all to them. It would be easier for everyone, including me, that I just ignore them. Although, I knew that there's a huge difference between thinking about something and actually doing it.

I rubbed my wrists, caressing the irritated indentation the cuffs made in my skin. I glanced back and forth between Hinata, who looked uncertain to Kiba, who was attacking me with endless questions. Shino's face was half hidden from his black glasses and long overcoat; I can't tell what's going through his mind.

"-and you just left Konoha without a word of goodbye. Everyone was left in the dark, we were worried about you," Kiba finished, his voice finally starting to lower.

I stared at Kiba, unable to form the right words. It felt as if my voice box had been taken out.

Hinata rustled in her side pouch and pulled out a pill, "Here, S-Sakura. This is a s-soldier pill. I'm sorry, it's all I have to keep you awake right now." She handed it to me and I gladly swallowed it, not even considering that it could be poison.

"Thanks Hinata." I ignored the voice in the back of my head who continued to whisper to me, 'Konoha's been searching for _you_.' I shut my eyes and try to think about something else. I think about my own questions. "Why are you here?"

Kiba and Hinata shared a doubtful look.

"What?" I snapped, unable to control the anger in my voice.

Hinata was the first to speak, her voice soft. "Please S-Sakura, don't take this the wrong way. Hokage-Sama w-wanted this top s-secret."

The Canine Ninja huffed and rolled his eyes. "The Hokage sent us on a mission to destroy the Akatsuki," Kiba's voice was blunt. "They're killing off all the nine Jinchuurik."

Hinata gasped, "Were not s-supposed t-"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "Naruto? Is he-"

"He's fine," Shino interrupted, his tone dull. He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hinata, Naruto and Sakura were teammates. She's not an enemy and she never has been."

Kiba finally released a smile that showed off a nice view of his sharp fangs. "Damn straight!

Akamaru barked.

"However, I would like to know how you happen to be mixed up in the Akatsuki."

All heads turned on me, their gaze on the edge of judgmental.

I frowned, "I was captured." Their silence was a sign to explain. "Well, it's a long story," I admitted.

"Then you can tell us all back in Konoha," Kiba suggested. "You might be banished, but if you have some information about Akatsuki I'm sure the Hokage will allow you in for questioning."

The unexpected statement left me speechless for a few seconds. "Go back?" I whispered to myself. Immediately the slim, multicolored feather popped inside my head. "I can't, not yet anyway."

"What do you mean? Why not?" Kiba's tan hands outstretched themselves, pleading for a explanation.

I shifted and the snow beneath my feet made a crunch. "The Akatsuki took something that belongs to me, I want to get it back."

"You want to get it back." Shino echoed.

I nodded.

A pause. "It is important that you tell us your story." Shino suddenly looked very authoritative and intimidating.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept my face pure of emotion. "What if I don't? What're you going to do?"

It was quiet for a moment, the tension seeping in.

Shino's glasses suddenly jerked further down his nose. Familiar coal black eyes and long eyelashes peeked up from behind the black lens. I watched him shove them back up with his index finger. "Why wouldn't you? Is there something to hide from us, Sakura?"

_Kei._ I froze in my spot, unable to mask the shivers that plagued my skin. I thought of the wanted posters that hung a picture of my face and many of my comrades'. My legs itched to run back to the hideout.

"I need to go," I whispered.

Kiba opened his mouth, about retort, but I spoke first.

"Listen, I'll work with Konoha and I'll tell you what you want to know. But right now, it isn't possible." Unconsciously, my eyes narrowed at Shino. "It's none of Konoha's business concerning what I've done or what I'm doing anymore. If you could please give me some time, I would happily make room for you in my busy schedule. "

Seconds ticked by. "Very well, but on one condition." His milky, white hand dug into his large jacket pocket and plucked out a headpiece. "I assume you know how to work this. Dial it to Channel 8. And of course, a few rules."

"Rules?" I repeated.

"First, do not go out of our range. It spans out 321 kilometers in all directions around myself. If you are further than 321 kilometers from me, I will know."

"Okay," I drawled. "What else?"

"Keep in contact everyday."

Taking the silver headpiece, I nestled it around my neck and put it in my ear. "Right, keep in contact."

"Maybe I should come with you." Heads snapped to The Canine Ninja who now had a measly smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her. For, you know - conspiracy reasons," Kiba wiggled his eyebrow.

I thought for a moment, searching Kiba's face. "Conspiracy reasons. You can't be serious."

"K-Kiba, we are on a very important m-mission," Hinata reminded him softly.

The Canine Ninja shrugged, "It's over anyways. All we're going to do is wait for Kakashi-Sensei to come back and we'll all probably go back to the Hokage for the report. Which we failed, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to face an angry Tsunade. You guys can handle this without me, and if you can't - you can just contact me and I'll meet up with you."

"Do I have a choice in this?" I asked, half annoyed.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kiba smiled evilly.

"I don't remember you guys being this close before," Shino said dully.

"Hey, Sakura saved Akamaru's life when he wasn't looking good, not to mention mine. We spent a lot of time together in the infirmary tent back then. War brings people together," Kiba grinned and casually swung a arm across my shoulders.

I shrugged off his arm, a little embarrassed and uncertain of the close contact. "This is great and all, but if you're going to come with me I want you to pick up on that Akatsuki member's scent."

"Way ahead of you," Kiba swiftly pulled out a syringe from inside his jacket. "Stinks of blood, but there's no mistaking that awful clay smell."

"I'll inform Kakashi of your departure."

"Right, thanks Shino."

"And Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

Shino hesitated, as if he forgot what to say. "If you find the Akatsuki, be sure to let us know."

Kiba's lips tilted upward, "Not a problem."

I sighed and finally released a genuine smile. "Well, bye."

In the corner of my eye I saw Hinata's hand wave and Shino's simple nod of the head before disappearing into the snow coated forest.

Kiba and Akamaru sandwiched me in, our footsteps leaving patterns in the snow behind us. I stole glances at Kiba every few seconds, reminding that myself that he was really there. Beside me, Akamaru's tongue hung past his lips and panted out cloudy puffs of heat.

What seemed like a half hour of running blindly straight into snow, Akamaru jerked to the left.

"He's gone south," Kiba said, breaking the silence.

I thought for a moment, then it hit me. "Were are we anyway?" I said, confused.

Kiba rose an eyebrow, "Well, right now we're in Lighting Country."

I stopped abruptly, making Kiba and Akamaru turn around and halt. "Did you just say _Lighting_ Country?"

The Canine Ninja nodded, suddenly looking tired. "Yeah, it's a long way from home." He paused, sticking out his nose and sniffing the air. "Sakura, I barely have a scent as it is, we need to trail him now before it either fades or the weather erases it," His brown eyes met my green ones, "Let's keep moving."

I settled my gaze on my red toes that were burning from the cold, trying to build up heat. I sighed and reluctantly started to walk forward, still trying to process the information.

A distant and echoed voice yelled, "Sakura!"

My head snapped to look behind me. White littered the ground. It was as silent as a cemetery. Akamaru's heavy panting was the only sound that hit against my eardrum for a few seconds. Kiba and I looked at each other, silently asking each other if we heard the same thing.

"Sakura!" The voice sounded closer.

"It's Naruto," Kiba said suddenly. The Canine Ninja turned to me, locking his eyes with mine. "I hate to do this, but we need to leave. _Now_."

I stared up at Kiba in confusion, unable to comprehend coming face to face with Naruto. "_W-what_?"

Kiba gripped my shoulder and squeezed it hard. "If you see Naruto now he will **not** let you go."

"Where are you!" I could make out the raw desperation in his tone.

"Naruto," I whispered, looking in the direction on his voice. I turned back to Kiba, who's face was serious and conflicted.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Kiba's hand grabbed for mine and he started to run, jerking me forward. I bore my eyes into the sheet of white, imagining an orange suited ninja come barreling out.

I really want to see him.

* * *

Will she? Anything's possible...


End file.
